mad_fatherfandomcom-20200213-history
Aya Drevis
Aya is a little girl who lives in northern Germany. Since her mother's passed away, she's felt lonely living with just her father and his assistant Maria. What's more, she knows her father's secret... - Mad Father Description Aya Drevis 'is the main protagonist and playable character of the game. She is the only daughter of Alfred Drevis and Monika Drevis, whom she lives with in the large mansion that makes up the setting for the majority of the game. Appearance Aya is a cute pale-skinned little girl with long black hair that has square bangs, a large pink ribbon tied in the back and light blue eyes. In the game, she is seen wearing a white apron over a dark blue dress that has puffed sleeves, white cuffs, white socks, black Mary Jane shoes and a gold pendant around her neck. In flashbacks, she had shoulder-length hair that is tied in two pigtails by two blue ribbons. She wore a pale blue dress over a white dress shirt. As a doll in the first bad ending, Aya is seen wearing a red floor-length dress with white, ruffled cuffs, gold hems, a pink bow fixed to the right side of her chest and the dress exposes her collarbones. She wears a white ribbon in her hair, as opposed to her pink one. She has an empty expression on her face; her eyes are lidded and dark. In the true ending, she is now an adult who has chin-length short hair and she no longer wears a ribbon. She wears a white apron over a light blue dress. In bonus clip (after the player is collected all the gems), she see naked in a glass tube. but it is unknown, it is only a doll, real body from a human patient or that is "Aya's clone" made by him. Personality Aya is a compassionate and kindhearted little girl who truly loves her family and she values even things that previously belonged to one of her relatives, such as Monika Drevis' (Aya's mother) perfume. In fact, her love and protectiveness for her family is one of the most powerful driving forces in the game; this is what primarily aided her in persevering throughout the whole journey to save her father, despite witnessing numerous things that would usually drive even an adult to insanity. She is also level-headed and bright, being able to solve tricky puzzles and efficiently wield a chainsaw at a tender age. Despite knowing what is going on in her father's basement, she chooses to feign ignorance, as she believes her father is a good person. The case goes the same for her mother when she plots her revenge; Aya does not believe her mother is deranged and is willing to save her from her suffering. Although she is definitely more mentally capable than an average person, she is still a child at heart who urgently hopes that her love will reach through to her parents and hinder the madness in the Drevis mansion, despite how far gone both Monika and Alfred Drevis (Aya's father) are. Aya also doesn't limit her compassion merely to her family. When she encountered tormented spirits, she would occasionally help them, namely when she cooked ham for a hungry, little boy. She even extends it to Maria, whom Aya initially despised, as she felt that the maid was stealing her father from her and trying to take her mother's place. However, after having read her diary, she begins to understand her better. When Maria is betrayed and injured by Alfred, Aya patches her wounds up and reveals that, although she cannot live without her father's love, she would leave the mansion if she had to, but she also cannot live on her own. Aya then offers Maria to come with her, and from there, the two form a bond. In the True Ending, her true nature is revealed as she continued her father's occupation of making dolls (though she opts for patients with terminal illnesses and uses sedatives so they wouldn't feel any pain, unlike her father). However, the remake heavily implies that this is simply her way of keeping her promise to her mother; that she would "always support her father," as opposed to simply her devolving into madness. It is also heavily implied that Aya took after her father and continued his work, which is evidenced by several items listed below. Relationships Alfred Drevis Alfred is Aya's father, despite knowing of what sorts of things he does in the basement, she shows that she loves her father deeply. She even goes so far as to continue to show concern for her father's safety after seeing everything that was going on in the mansion and the danger she will no doubt be in. In the 'true ending', it is revealed that Alfred wanted to turn Aya into a doll. Aya's mother overhears and storms in to stop him. He ends up killing Aya's mother, telling Aya she died due to a coughing fit. When Aya finds this out and runs away, Alfred chases after her. Alfred is about to kill Aya when Maria throws knives at Alfred incapacitating him. When Maria and Aya are about to run away Alfred once again tries to kill them but is stabbed by Dio. However, even after this ordeal, she ''still loves her father more than anyone in the world except maybe her mother. Aya's father, surprisingly, didn't want her to turn out like him and in his own twisted way loved her just as much as she loved him. It is '''possible that Aya's father wanted to turn Aya into a doll so she will not continue his work. Monika Drevis Monika was Aya's mother, who loves her mother deeply, a sickly woman, she died prior to the game. Illness was to blame, though the game later reveals that she was in fact murdered, and as a result she was the source of the curse placed on the house. It's obvious during the beginning of the game Aya still mourns her mother and can't see anyone else taking her place. Aya's mother is the parent that tried to get her to be more like her father, whether it be from dark story books or a less subtle method like giving her rabbit to harm. This is most definitely a fault, but Monika tries her best to keep her husband from killing Aya and turning her into a doll. Maria Maria is Aya's maid and eventual assistant. At first, Aya hates Maria because she feels as though Maria is trying to replace her mother and has stolen her father's love. In the first bad ending (if you go with mother's wish), Aya will tell Maria coolly that she can go back where she came from. Maria then makes Aya into a doll to continue Alfred's work. However, in the good ending (where Aya reads Maria's diary and understands her better), Aya saves her after Aya's father betrays the maid, and they begin to bond. Aya shows her kindness and tells her that they've been betrayed by Alfred, and they only have each other now. In the future, Maria is saddened that Aya has become just like her father, but her loyalty and affection doesn't waver. Snowball Snowball is Aya's pet rabbit, whom she considers to be a part of the family. She discovers that she doesn't have the original Snowball when she finds containers filled with other white rabbits that have the injuries she was worried about during flashbacks. Her father didn't want Aya to find out and cloned the rabbit to keep Aya from realizing that her original pet is dead. Snowball helps Aya get lighter fluid in the storehouse. The pet seen in the game (whichever Snowball "clone" it may be) is now deceased, as there's a grave in the future marked as 'Snowball'. "Dio" (Blond Youth) Apparently, one of the corpses raised by the curse. He tries to help Aya early on in the game, though his appearance scares her at first. Later in the game, she becomes friendly with him and he helps her out. During the true ending, he displays that he may or may not have deeper feelings for her by giving her a 'good luck charm' in the form of a kiss on the forehead. The extra "if" ending reveals that he does not really die in the burning house and that he's alive, not a corpse: a doll asks him what he would do if Aya would start acting like her father and he replies "he would try to stop her". Ines One of the corpses raised by the curse (in reality, Ines was Aya's adoptive older sister), in their initial meeting, she steals the perfume of Monika, thus causing the little girl to hate her. However, she does end up helping Aya by telling her how to get past the Creepy Doll's barrier. This action results in her being killed by the other dolls in retaliation and telling Aya she just wanted to be a part of her family. Aya shows no emotion over this in Versions 1 and 2, but says a solemn "I'm sorry..." in the Steam version, after witnessing Ines's flashback. Ogre A mysterious man who helps Aya along the way. He claims to be a traveling salesman of sorts. May be related to the book in the nursery called "The Red-Eyed Stranger". Aya begins to care for him a bit as evidenced in the true ending when she hopes he made it out of the burning house safely. She also has quite a bit of confidence in him, being absolutely sure that he escaped the burning house because he's such a "strange guy". History Aya was born in Northern Germany and spent almost eleven years within the confines of her family's mansion. Despite this, and the peculiarities of her family (namely her father's penchant for live experimentation on both humans and animals), she had a good childhood that she reflects on fondly. After her mother died, though, her life took a slight turn for the worse, as she wasn't fond of Maria, the woman who she thought was going to replace her mother. Events of the Game Things would become even worse on the anniversary of Monika Drevis' (Aya's mother) death. At midnight, Aya was awoken by the sound of Alfred Drevis (Aya's father) screaming, only to find that corpses, ghosts, and dolls had all come to life, and were roaming around her home. Despite the dangers, the little girl would set forth to save her father. She wasn't without help, as some of the corpses were more than willing to aid her. In the process, she would learn of her father's darkest secrets. In the Future In the true ending, a woman comes up to a clinic deep in the woods where she knocks on the door and Aya opens it. The woman explains that her doctor has given up on her due to her lack of funds and that she has heard that Aya works with patients for free. Aya asks for her name and the woman tells her that she is Jean Rooney. Aya invites her in and tells her to lay down on the table. Aya makes a remark about Jean's eyes being "beautiful", commenting on how she can't stop looking at it and asks her if she is nervous. She then tells the woman that she will not suffer from now on. Maria, in the room next to the one Aya and Jean are in, then remarks that Aya is much like her father, implying that Aya may have either continued her father's hobby (suggested by the dolls in the room), or only murders her patients to relieve them of their pain. In the remastered version of the game, Aya is seen to hug one of her dolls from her collection and said to herself that she promised Dio that she wouldn't forget the people who were sacrificed in the hands of Alfred Drevis (Aya's father) after the credits and before the extra cutscene (if the player collected all the gems), hinting that the dolls in her clinic were merely dolls but not made from human parts. This also hints that she only followed her father in taking up biology but not turning her patients into dolls. Trivia * The name Aya 'has many meanings depending on the different languages: ** In Japanese, it means "color" (彩), "design" (綾) or "brilliant fabric design, kimono design" (絢). ** In Akkadian, it means "Dawn". *** In Akkadian mythology, Aya was a mother goddess, the consort of the sun god Shamash and associated strongly with the rising sun, sexual love and youth. The Babylonians sometimes called her kallatu meaning "the bride". She developed from the Sumerian goddess Sherida. ** In Modern Hebrew, it means "The Beautiful Land of Israel" (Hebrew: ארץ ישראל היפה) ** In Arabic, it means "Sign, evidence" or "verse" ('ayah) as in one of the passages that make up the Quran. * In the Laboratory, there are multiple clones of Snowball. ** One has a cut in its leg and another has its belly torn. It can be assumed that Alfred Drevis (Aya's father) had created many Snowball clones to keep Aya content and happy when she may have unintentionally harmed Snowball. Upon discovering this, Aya becomes sick and begins having suspicions. * Strangely, Aya is completely unaffected by the screams and pleas for help coming from Alfred's basement; this is seen in the beginning of the game when Aya hears a terrifying plea for help from her father's basement but ignores it completely. This shows Aya's consideration for her father's wishes to the point of not caring what goes on in his laboratory. It may also be a sign of her lack of sympathy for others, with the exception of loved ones, due to lack of friends and social events outside her home. *The bookshelves in Aya's room contain books that are dark in nature for a young girl to read. The Dark Quartet features morbid themes about death and torture, and Horus the Trader and the Red-Eyed Stranger allude to the 'salesman' named Ogre. **As of Version 2, the Dark Quartet has been removed for unknown reasons. *Aya is completely unaffected by the rooms of the trials of murder. In fact, her attitude is almost understanding. For example, after getting attacked on a couple of cases, she simply leaves/runs out of the room and says nothing afterwards. *In the true ending, Aya encounters a red book before leaving, a red book that her father had. The book had "gross pictures", so Aya refused to read it as a kid. There is a rumor that the book may have directions to turn people into dolls. The title is either "The New Text on Anatomy" or "Kaitai Shinsho," depending on the game version. *In Misao, Aya's clone (which was shown in the extra cutscene of Mad Father) was rumored to be Ms. Library, due to some specific quotes from her. When you walk into The Library (in Misao), the music from the True Ending credits of Mad Father (the track "Mad Father") starts to play, and, in the newer version, a picture of Monika Drevis (Aya's mother) and a diary is shown containing what Aya said in the intro of Mad Father. **In the remastered version of Misao, ''when you give Ms Library the name "Aya", she'll reply that only her father is allowed to call her that. Gallery Mad Father Steam Banner.jpg|Aya in the Steam Banner Title Screen.png|Aya in the Title Screen Aya_Portrait.png|Aya's original portrait Aya Portrait B.png|Aya's redesign as of 2.02 Aya talks to Alfred.png|Aya talking to Alfred Drevis (Aya's father) during the Opening Cutscene Aya_young.png|Aya in a flashback CoronbehindAya.png|Aya holding a lamp with Ines standing behind her Aya_puzzle.png|Aya on the puzzle Aya Drevis blood crayon art.png|Aya on the puzzle covered in blood Monika and Aya.png|Aya and Monika Drevis (Aya's mother) Maria and Aya.png|Aya and Maria Doll_grabbing_Aya's_Leg.png|One of Alfred's dolls grabbing Aya's leg Aya badend.png|Aya turned into a doll in one of the bad endings Aya_future.png|Aya in the future Aya_Bonus_Clip.png|Aya in the bonus clip Library.png|A potential Aya clone, referred to as Library in the game ''Misao Aya Smiling Happily.png|Aya smiling happily Aya Shocked.png|Aya feeling shocked Aya Sad.png|Aya feeling sad Door to the Labrynth.jpg|Door to the labyrinth. The Truth awaits thee. Guiding voice.jpg|Guiding voice. Just following the voice. A red book.jpg|A red book. It drives everything MAD. Behind You Background.jpg|Behind You. Steam Background. Creeping Horror Background.jpg|Creeping Horror. Horror and Madness. Aya.png|Aya's badge| IMG 1198.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female